


Secrets No One Knew

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Some Arrow refrences, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Family, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, F/M, Feels, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Oliver Queen is a good dad, Prostitution, Protective Bruce, Protective Jason, Protective Oliver, Protective Roy Harper, Protectiveness, Roy Harper adopted by batfamily, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What if Roy and Jason met before they were adopted. What if they knew each other years ago meeting in a place no one suspected. In this story Roy and Jason met in the streets of Gotham, before the Glades, before Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. They both have secrets, but what happens when their friends and family find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I came up with hope you guys like it. In this Roy and Jason are around four years apart. It might be a little OOC so bear with me. No mean comments but constructive criticism is allowed, especially since I'm new to writing smut... In it Roy is 25 and Jason is 21.

* * *

**3RD Person Pov:**

 

_~Flashback~_

 

_[A small eight year old boy was running down the street with an older twelve year old male. Anyone could tell they were not related, one with dark hair and blue-green eyes, the other with ginger/red hair and dark green eyes. Not that anyone noticed or cared. The only thing that caused a few people to glance up was a common thug running after the two boys screaming bloody murder._

_The smallest of the two laughing well the oldest glanced down with a exasperated yet fond look. These two have been through hell together and were basically attached to the hip. Even though they didn't like it they had to steal to eat, but only took from thugs or from the rich.  They didn't know that this was one of the last times they would see one another. As they ran a couple of cops saw what was going on and chased both parties. While the two boys ran they began to panic and  as they said their hasty goodbyes split up. The eldest distracted the cops and the thug while the youngest managed to get away. However luck was not on their side as the young red head was caught and sent to juvie for stealing and assaulting an officer. A couple of days later the eight year old was held in a different detention hall for almost the same thing._

_A riot in one was enough for the eight year old to escape and get overlooked by the system. The other waiting a year to get out then being shipped off to Star City, thinking that he'd never get to see the young raven-haired boy again. Their names were Roy Harper and Jason Todd. Both met in a human trafficking ring owned by Black Mask. Jason was five at the time while Roy was nine years old. Both were there for two years until escaping when Batman busted through the windows with Robin, neither having seen the two children during the chaos. From then on Jason and Roy stuck together, protecting each other through thick and thin._

_Soon enough Roy was adopted by Oliver Queen when he tried to steal Moira's purse. Soon he became Speedy, too bad he was kidnapped soon after. He was replaced and not heard from since. While on the other hand Jason Todd  was caught stealing the Batman's tires and ended up becoming Robin. A couple of months in he was given to the Joker by Shelia Haywood(birth mom) and ended up dead. After a while the two were either found or resurrected and after many years met again as the Red Hood and Arsenal. Together they started the Outlaws with Kori'ander aka Kori or Starfire, and ended up in a relationship, sometimes being with Kori one of the only other person they trusted enough to talk to about their past.]_

 

**Jason's Pov:**

 

Jason woke up with a start after screaming himself hoarse. As he sat up in a cold sweat Kori entered the room, while Roy simply sat up. Both knew a thing about nightmare's and had Jason in the middle of them, while they hugged their boy/friend. After a while and when Jason started to feel better and more comfortable Roy broke the silence and began talking. "Hey Jace, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." The answer came in a firm tone indicating that he couldn't be moved. He was pissed off since they agreed not to talk about it, only breaking it once when they both told Kori. He knew that they had to talk about it sometime, but was too stubborn to do so. Jason wasn't an idiot no matter how many people said other wise. As they fell back to sleep in a big pile both boys missed the concerned look being shot at them by Kori. 

_~timeskip~_

As Jason woke up, he heard the sounds of cooking, but when he looked around he saw that both Roy and Kori were still asleep. Grabbing a gun he went into the kitchen before seeing someone he never expected to see in his safehouse....

 


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry tis not an update. My story will be on hold for a bit so I can work on my other works. I'm updating my works but not yet. I'm going to try to continuously update Draco Malfoy's secret life, and Changing the Future which is on my Wattpad account check it out if you want its an HTTYD fanfic. Ok minions comment ideas for one shots you want lmao see ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its an A/N. Followers please read.

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

 

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm officially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you wanna see in the safehouse vote before it's too late.... Hope you like it


End file.
